


How do ya feel tonight?

by MoiraShipper



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Choira, Deleted Scene, F/M, Fluff, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: Based on the deleted FC scene, after their night together, Moira and Charles meet before they leave for Cuba.





	How do ya feel tonight?

_We all need something new_

_Something that is true_

_And someone elsento feel it too_

_Someone just like you_

**How do ya feel tonight-Bryan Adams**

It was 4am and the X-men werr leaving for Cuba to try to stop Shaw's plans to begin World War III. They were all in the locker rooms in the basement of Charles's mansion to dress the yellow uniforms Hank had provided for them.

Charles was in one of the underground metal rooms, finishing adjusting the yellow and black clothing on his body, and then, his wavy hair when the door opened and Moira appeared in her CIA mission outfit, greyish-green with her dog tags showing and a gun in the pocket on her leg, her hair tied in a ponytail, and her face free of makeup, but beautiful as ever.

Charles felt his heart stop for a moment, both for her beauty, she seemed lighter and more loose after that night, just a few hours ago, than for the danger they were about to be in a few hours.

"Everybody's ready, Charles." She said and he nodded, before motioning for her to come in.

When Moira approached him, admiring him in the uniform that emphasized his muscles, he put his hands over her shoulders, resting his forehead against hers and watching her face blush, feeling the warmth that came from her and she gave him a small smile, though she knew they had to leave soon.

Charles stroked her shoulders and whispered fondly, referring to their night:

"I just wanted to see how you're feeling, love."

"I feel wonderful, Charles..." She murmured, feeling his breath on her face soothing her and she closed her eyes, her smile growing as she parted her lips before they kissed.

It was a simple but loving kiss after last night and Charles smiled into the kiss, reading Moira's thoughts that night they'd slept together, her mind was beautiful.

Both had felt things with each other that they had never felt with other people before and it had been perfect, that feeling of being loved they had searched and found that night.

Charles's tongue then sought hers, while his thumbs on her shoulders found her neck exposed by the uniform, massaging its sides and she sighed, resting her hands over the yellow fabric on his chest, feeling his heart racing.

Charles had changed a lot since the day they had met at the bar, he was more focused, and although he already had been gentle at the time, he was showing so much affection when they were together now.

As they broke the kiss, Moira bit her own lip, smiling and raising a hand between them, running her fingers through his hair and straightening it and Charles smiled, feeling her affection, and then she moved away from him, heading toward the door and said, blushing:

"I need to go Charles, I have to check the blackbird system with Hank."

"Moira?"

"Yes?" She said, turning around and he smiled, despite the nervousness, approaching her.

"Whatever happens in Cuba, I want to be with you, if you want it too and if you feel what I feel, this strong feeling for you..." He told her sincerely, making her heart beat fast.

"I want you, Charles." She admitted with a beautiful smile, her eues shining, as she turned her face and faced him. "I feel it too, this strong feeling for you..."

Charles then hugged her from behind, placing both hands over her chest, near the dog tags, between her breasts, feeling her chest rise and fall and he whispered:

"It'll be all right... Then we'll go back to the mansion together, my dear."


End file.
